Thomas and the Runaway Kite (DVD)
Michael Angelis Blanche Ravalec Claes Ljungmark Kalle Øby Povl Dissing Aku Laitinen Stefan Knothe Sky du Mont |music=Robert Hartshorne |distributor=Lionsgate HiT Entertainment France Télévisions Distribution UHE Barnas Favoritter HVN Cass Film Sony Music Entertainment |release date=9th January 2010 2nd March 2010 24th May 2010 5th August 2011 21st September 2011 20th June 2012 8th January 2014 22nd January 2014 6th February 2014 14th February 2014 |runtime=46 mins 50 mins 60 mins 55 mins 40 mins |preceded by=The Best of Thomas (UK) Splish, Splash, Splosh! (US) Percy's Parcel (Thailand) |followed by=Creaky Cranky (UK) The Greatest Stories (US) Snow Tracks (Thailand) }} '''Thomas and the Runaway Kite', known as Thomas on Kite Hunt in Germany and The Runaway Kite in Brazil, is a DVD release featuring four thirteenth series episodes. The Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish releases feature one additional thirteenth series episode. The French release features three additional thirteenth series episodes, but excludes Toby's New Whistle. The German release features three additional thirteenth series episodes, but excludes The Biggest Present of All and Buzzy Bees. It was released under the title, The Dragon on the Run for Czech audiences and features five episodes. Description US/UK There's a kite on the loose and Thomas needs to catch it before the wind blows it from Sodor! With Gordon, Charlie and Toby by his side, Thomas learns that a helping hand keeps him right on track when it comes to rescuing kites, saving a swarm of bees and preventing railway disasters from taking flight. Hop on board for a high-flying ride with Thomas & Friends™ in these train adventures! Malaysia The engines were preparing for the Sodor Kite Gala. Thomas is very excited because he loves kites. The Fat Controller's Grandchildren are up on Gordon's Hill with their multicoloured kite. When the wind blows their kite away Thomas promises to catch it for them. Charlie wants to help Thomas catch the runaway kite but Thomas doesn't want any help. Thomas is sure he can catch it all by himself. Thomas soon realises that catching runaway kites is really tricky and he can't do it all by himself. It is only with the help of his friends that Thomas finally catches the runaway kite. Thailand PEEP! PEEP! Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in the excitement with Thomas & Friends on the Island of Sodor. Episodes UK/US # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # The Biggest Present of All # Toby's New Whistle # Buzzy Bees Malaysia # Toby's New Whistle # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # The Biggest Present of All # Buzzy Bees France # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # Steamy Sodor # The Biggest Present of All # Henry's Good Deeds # Buzzy Bees # Hiro Helps Out Thailand # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # Steamy Sodor # Splish Splash Splosh # The Biggest Present of All Sweden # Percy's Parcel # Toby's New Steam Whistle # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # The Best Present You Can Get # Diligent Bees Norway # Percy's Special # Toby's New Whistle # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # The Biggest Gift of All # Busy as Bees Denmark # Percy's Special # Toby's New Whistle # Thomas and the Kite That Flew Away # The Biggest Gift # Busy as Bees Finland # Percy's Parcel # Toby's New Whistle # Runaway Kite # The Biggest Gift # Bees Germany # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # Toby's New Whistle # A Blooming Mess # Steamy Sodor # Splish, Splash, Splosh! Czech # Percy's Package # Toby's New Whistle # The Dragon on the Run # The Best Gift of All # Hardworking Bees Italian # Thomas and the Kite # The World's Best Gift # The Dirty Linen # Toby and the Whistling Woods # A Funny Sound # Victor Says Yes Bonus features US * "How Many Shapes Do You See" game * "Find What Doesn't Belong" game UK * Determination * Watch with Mr. Perkins! Trivia * This is the first UK DVD Menu to play the Engine Roll Call song from the opening. * This DVD was shown in select US theatres on 9 January 2010. * The DVD is available for Digital Download in the UK. Goofs * The first cinema trailer used the Hero of the Rails logo. * The original trailer for this DVD showed a clip from Percy's Parcel, but that episode is not included on the DVD other than the Swedish, Norwegian, Danish and Finnish releases. DVD Packs UK/US * Steam Team Collection pl:Tomek i Pogoń za Latawcem (DVD) Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Serbian DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Theatrical releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Czech DVD releases